One Piece Requiem Wiki
Welcome This Wiki is about the epic Roblox game One Piece Requiem by SnakeWorl. Here are the basics -----SKILLS Yellow Buttons (require Belli + Bounty) sell skills. These skills allow you to follow their pathway, Cooking Lvl 1 -> Cooking Lvl 2. You can only buy 5 of these, and all pathways will have at least 5 levels. (aka, don't buy all the starting ones because you can only learn 5)(edited) AGING Your character grows 1 year every 1 week. Giving your characater a life-span of around a year and half real time. At 96 you begin to die, and at 102 you will die no matter what. Certain diseases lower your age of death. Being below 19 lowes your health and height, as you will continue to get taller until you reach 19. ------FAT AND MUSCLE Fat Determines your walkspeeds and your defense. It accumulates slowly or goes away slowly based on your diet. Muscle determines your attack damage but it varries depending on What weapon you use. Kill people or lift weights to get it -----COMBAT Double tap W = Run F = Block Basic Idea: If you hit someone you can follow up usually about 4 times with more attacks because they get stunned, then you have a cooldown. If you block an attack you don't get stunned so you can just wait for them to run out of attacks. You can break a block with specific moves: Focus slash (full charge) running attack (fists) downslash (all swords + blackleg) Downslash: Performed if you're falling and you click. Sword jump: Performed if holding space and clicking or jumping up and clicking. Usually has knockback + larger range. Skills: Combat orientated skills are used with the following buttons: QERTYGC and maybe more in the future. These do specific attacks that have cooldowns and are bought at yellow buttons. These have unique properties such as teleporting attacks, guard breaks, anti-aerials, hard knockback, combo-follow ups, and punishers. Combat Mode: Being in combat is when your healthbar is RED, this means its not safe to reset or leave the game. >It is turned on when: A cannonball splash/explosion is in your general area (doesn't have to hit/do damage) or you take damage of any kind. >It is turned off: after 45 seconds of being in combat or killing your attacker(s) Also 5 is the maximum skills to get. Power Bar Determines your skills is used by pressing the buttons. height gives more power and some rings can do too. There is also Rokushiki, it can be found on the giant destroyed ship in the West Blue. To get it you need to be level 25 and have 50k bounty. The only two Rokushiki are soru and geppo. Geppo allows you to jump in the air (kind of like flying) and soru allows you to move very fast. TIPS: the taller you are the higher range you have (depends on your martial arts) . -----HEALTH SYSTEM Max Health The default max health is 103 when (200 bounty) without it its 101. It is decreased by: Diseases, Age below 19 gets lower disease chances but if your older or more, your chances are more, Race. It is increased by: Bounty, Race, Fat (Fat gives defense only), curing diseases. Health It is decreased by: Taking damage, swimming for too long (will not kill you), some skills/self inflicted wounds, using weights that are too heavy. It is increased by: Having a full stomach, eating healthy foods, getting a kill, certain skills/items like musician's music. Diseases How do I get one? Be unhealthy in your diet, or starve yourself. Combat also accumulates infecitons and bruises over time. How do I Know I have one?: Your health will be lower than it usually is, you can check this by going to a doctor located at Tala or Nath, or a player with doctor skills. How do I cure: Go to a doctor. Category:Browse Category:Weights Category:Islands Category:Devil Fruits Category:Upgrades Category:Classes Category:Haki